


Set Fire with Just a Little Spark

by maniclust



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Mud, On Set, One Shot, Power Dynamics, RPF, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Slash, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniclust/pseuds/maniclust
Summary: Summary:After a long day on set, Jesse and Taylor find a way to blow off a little steam.





	Set Fire with Just a Little Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tondada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondada/gifts).



> Apparently this is the first work on AO3 with this pairing? If you stumble upon it I hope you enjoy it!

Jesse grunted as he fell to the ground and felt Taylor's weight collapse down on top of him. The gear that he had to wear was heavy enough without the full weight of his friend also pinning him down. Still, he kept his head down and grimaced that he had managed to launch himself into an area of mud. When the sound of the fake explosion behind him subsided and he heard the director call cut he shrugged Taylor off of him. Taylor's laughter as he helped Jesse up was evident and made the other man scowl. 

"You really ate dirt that time," he teased. Reaching up, he wiped some of it off Jesse's chin with a smirk. They were filming a scene where Taylor’s character, Severide, threw himself on top of Jesse’s character, Casey, to shield him from a blast from a burning building. Taylor seemed to really be enjoying smashing Jesse to the ground repeatedly.

Jesse reached up to swat his hand away and when the all good was given to let them know that filming had wrapped for the day and they could clean up he seized his opportunity. When Taylor had his back turned, he launched his body at him and tackled him into the mud with a cackle. Making sure to get his face down it it, he wasn't surprised at all when the move turned into a full blown wrestling match. Well, as much as it could be when they were both still in full firefighting costume. Most of the crew dispersed because it was typical for Jesse and Taylor to horse around with one another. Filming and doing press circuits together had caused them to grow close and it was a bond they both cherished. 

Taylor managed to get Jesse down into the mid on his back and laid on top of him to hold him there triumphantly. "Is that your suit or are you really happy to be wrestling me?" 

"How homoerotic of you," Jesse responded. "Making a dick joke when we are both covered in mud and in gear. “Is this the fantasy of the month in gay firefighters magazine? You subscribe don't you?"

"Only because I keep hoping you will do a spread," Taylor shot back. 

"Guys, you riding back with us to change and shower or are you going to play in the mud and piss wardrobe off?" Lauren, one of their fellow cast members, was standing and waiting with her keys. "And for the record, I would buy that magazine."

"Of course you would," the two men said in unison before helping one another up and calling a truce. 

Working on Chicago Fire was a dream for both of them even though it was filmed on location in the city. Everyone in Chicago had been really welcoming and they each found that they enjoyed being there more than they had thought. It helped when the cast was so close and they knew that going to work every day was a pleasure. Plans were being made in the vehicle on the way back to the studio lot to go out for drinks that night and everyone accepted. For Taylor and Jesse it meant showering at the studio since they were both filthy, but it wouldn’t be the first time. Most of the shots of the day had focused on them so they were not only covered in the mud, but also make up to make it look like they had been sweating in smoke filled rooms. 

After plans to meet at Cortland’s Garage were set, the two men went to ditch their gear and Jesse groaned as he started stripping his off. “How on earth does the dirt get in the suit. Aren’t these suits meant to protect you from things?” 

“You sound like such a woman sometimes, Spencer. Complaining about some dirt,” Taylor teased. Jesse couldn’t see him from where he was getting ready for his own shower, but his snickering was evident nonetheless.

“You wish I was a woman, Kinney,” Jesse shot back. After grabbing everything that he needed for his shower from his area, he set out in his boxers to wash all of the guck from his body. The stalls were individual so he ducked into one and stripped down completely before turning on the water to get it just right. He sighed happily as the hot water hit his muscles and he began to relax immediately. 

Relaxing and letting his guard down were where he went wrong. He knew better than to let his guard down when he and Taylor were alone, but for some reason, having somewhere they needed to be made him forget the danger of being alone. He realized the error of his ways the moment he felt his body being pushed up against the cold tile of the shower. 

“You even had your eyes closed,” Taylor whispered in his ear.

Jessie began to struggle against him and fought him off enough to turn around so that he wasn’t in an extra vulnerable position. “I thought that maybe for once you weren’t going to be a bastard and try to take advantage of me when I was in a vulnerable position.”

Taylor tilted his head with an amused look on his face, slowly breaking into a bit of a smile before he licked his lips. “I like the way that mud is just melting off of you. Starting to be able to see your pretty face again. But I also like the mud on you which is a problem.” 

Jesse was breathing heavily as he stared at Taylor, the hot water still catching some of his body but he wasn’t being drenched in it as much as he had been before the interruption. They stood in silence for a moment, watching, and waiting for the right moment. In a flash, Jesse was across the small shower and his mouth was against Taylor’s. It was anything but romantic as they clashed, both fighting for the dominance and trying to pin one another to the wall in a way that the other was helpless to move. Jesse felt Taylor’s teeth against his lip and he pushed harder at him to try and keep him against the wall. Even though Taylor was taller, they were surprisingly pretty evenly matched in terms of strength. Every time they found themselves alone, they ended up locked in this battle. Last time, Taylor had won and Jesse was determined not to let that happen again.

When the kiss broke, Jesse caught his breath and licked his lip to see if it was broken open and he was relieved to find that it wasn’t. Taylor knew better. No bruises. No visible marks. A grunt slipped from Jesse was he was slammed against the wall again, this time followed by a moan as he felt Taylor’s skilled hand start to go to work on him. It made him falter, but not give up the fight. His own hand slipped to do the same to Taylor and neither moved in that moment. Instead they were locked in their equal positions of power, tugging, stroking, and plotting. 

“You won last time,” Jesse whispered, his accent thicker with the arousal that Taylor always managed to stir in him. 

“I want to win every time. You know I love that strangled way you moan my name when I’m deep inside of you,” Taylor smirked. He leaned to run his tongue along Jesse’s lower lip before giving it a tug with his teeth, causing Jesse to whimper. 

“I moan when _I’m_ deep inside of _you_ ,” Jesse countered and Taylor shook his head. Jesse knew it wasn’t the same because he had heard the difference in Taylor’s own voice when the tables were turned. 

The struggle began again then as Taylor tried to turn Jesse around and he was having none of it. Another wrestling match broke out right there in the shower and they fought one another for the control. Neither one of them were willing to give it up and the water made it difficult to get a grip. “This is like the time you convinced me to use baby oil,” Taylor grunted. 

“You loved the night with the baby oil,” Jesse pointed out and managed to get Taylor’s back against the wall this time, grinning at him triumphantly. That triumph didn’t last long though as Taylor immediately fought back and before Jesse knew it, he was pressed against the wall again, this time face first. “Fuck.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Taylor grinned and even as Jesse was struggling against him, he managed to get into position and take him. 

Both men groaned out as Taylor slid into Jesse easily, aided by familiarity. A string of curses left Jesse’s lips as he realized that he had lost yet again, but in this situation did either of them really lose? Taylor knew what he was doing and he always did everything that he could to get Jesse off and make it the best that he could. He placed light bites on his lover’s shoulders and neck. Enough for him to feel it, but not leave marks. He had done that once and the shit that he got for it had been enough to keep it under wraps. He knew who Jesse belonged to and that was all that mattered. There was no need to lay claim over him. Just dominate him. 

Now that the struggle was over it was unspoken that they would both just enjoy it. Jesse spread his legs a bit more and pushed his body back against Taylor to take him in deeper. He swatted Taylor’s hand away when he tried to stroke him and just shook his head. He wasn’t ready to come yet. He wanted to just focus on the way that it felt to be fucked. And fucked good. 

Reaching back, Jesse dug his fingers into Taylor’s thigh and hissed at him. “Harder. Fuck me like you do when your girlfriend is watching us,” he coaxed.

At the mention of being watched, Taylor shoved into Jesse harder. He knew that he could take it and he loved the thought of them being watched. It was something that had taken some convincing because Jesse hadn’t even wanted to give in to him knowing that he had a girlfriend, let alone allowing her to watch Taylor’s infidelities. But, Taylor had been too charming and irresistible for him and he had relented. They both knew what this was. It was fucking for the sake of getting off. And they were good at it.

The change in speed and pace was pushing Taylor closer and closer to the edge and it wasn’t long before Jesse felt Taylor’s signs. The way his fingers grasped at his body desperately and his movements became more desperate. In a calculated move, Jesse smacked his hand away again and contracted his body down around Taylor. He wanted to bring him off, wanted to feel that rush of his orgasm and he did. He loved hearing his name echo off Taylor’s lips in the shower and he rocked back against him to milk out the orgasm. 

Waiting until Taylor started to back off of him, he turned and immediately turned the tables, taking advantage of his post-orgasmic blissful state. Before Taylor even knew what was happening, Jesse had him pressed against the wall and was inside of him, causing him to cry out in pleasure. He groped at the tiles of the shower to try and get a hold and brace himself. 

“We both win,” Jesse growled against his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw a streak of dirt rub from his cheek onto Taylor’s skin and it made Jesse smile as he watched it melt away in the water. 

The pleasure of being able to take Taylor completely by surprise once had turned Jesse on so much that his movements were fast, rough, and hard. Unrelenting, he took the other man for everything that he had and it wasn’t long before his own body was tensing as he emptied inside of him with a long moan of his name. He returned the small bits of affection from earlier and sunk his teeth gently into the back of his neck as he tried to catch his breath with a smile as they both came down.

Taylor gently pushed him backward and slugged him in the shoulder when he had his wits about him again. “Jerk, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“That’s when it is best,” Jesse said, handing over the shampoo while grabbing for the soap himself. Together, they got cleaned up with smiles on their faces from the release that they had been working toward all day. Working together closely in scenes always made them both need it more as the days went on and they both knew that they would end up in bed together again before the night was over and once again, they would both fight to be the giver. 

Once they were clean, they got dressed and made their way to the restaurant to meet everyone else, walking in like nothing at all had happened. “Where the hell were the two of you? Battling out the trivial shit again?” A castmate asked.

“Yeah, we couldn’t figure out who was going to drive,” Taylor said with a smirk, meeting Jesse’s eyes. 

“I let him. Everyone knows that his girl wears the pants in his relationship so I have to let him drive the car and feel like a man every once in awhile,” Jesse countered.

“Speaking of, I told her I’d Skype with her later. I will be sure to tell her that you send your love and are willing to bottom for her anytime she wants to switch things up,” Taylor remarked casually. Jesse broke out into a wide smile because he knew exactly what that meant and he already couldn’t wait for it. He loved this job.


End file.
